Marry You
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: Inspired by the song Marry You by Bruno Mars. This story is about a young man and woman who drunkenly makes one of the biggest decisions in their life and how it leads to sadness, happiness, and especially love. Featuring Nick and Miley  Niley .
1. Chapter 1

This is the old version of this story. I wrote it with a friend of mine and it is finish. Though I will not post everything, it is all written out. Therefore, every week there will be an update. Every Friday. I don't know how many chapters it has, maybe just a few. But hopefully, it'll catch your attention and you guys will like it. The names are not originally Nick and Miley, so if you see _Christian_ or _Elizabeth_ they are meant to be **Nick** and** Miley**. Hope you like it. And lastly, I do like reviews... ;p

.

* * *

**MARRY YOU**

.

The music was blasting and everyone was huddled around in their VIP table. This had to be their 10th shot tonight and they were still going. Their hands up in the air with the shot glasses full of patron silver clicking as they toasted one another.

"This is for my jackass father who thinks he can fucking control me even if I'm already 23 years old," Nicholas Jerry incoherently mumbles. "Fuck him bitches!"

His friends cheered loudly before taking a gulp of the alcohol in their own glasses.

**5 hours earlier**

_ Nicholas entered the restaurant in Cesar's Palace, his eyes searching for his parents. As soon as he spotted his mother, a smile on his face appeared. However, as he saw his father's face, the grin fell and immediately became a frown. He walked towards them and when his parents saw him, they both stood up. His mother, Denise went over to her son and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Pulling away, Nick turned toward his father before seating himself at an empty chair. His father, Paul shook his head while he and his wife followed their son's actions and sat on their own chairs. _

_ "How are you mom?" he asked with a small grin on his face. "Hope you're not stressing yourself too much."_

_ His mother reached for her son's hand on the table and held it. She gave him a smile in return before responding, "No, I'm not. But, I do miss having lunch with my son every day at work."_

_ His eyes gazed from his mom to the empty plate. _

_ "Sorry," he said, the smile fading away again. "I'll take you out to lunch this week after we get back to LA. How's that sound?"_

_ "Alright, you promise?" his mother said, her voice higher-sounding conveying that she was already excited. _

_ He looked back at her and nodded. "Definitely."_

_ "So," said his father, interrupting the mother and son moment. "We came here today to talk to you about something important."_

_Nicholas looked at his father while his mother tried to calm her son down by rubbing part of his hand with her thumb. _

_ "You're going to get married," his father announced while Nick's eyes widened and a big smile broke out of his face before actually laughing out loud even throwing his head back for a greater effect. _

_ "Sure," he responded. "I'm going to get married to my girlfriend, whoever she is."_

_ He shook his head, still chuckling at his father's announcement. He had no girlfriend and he couldn't even recall the name of the last girl he had been with. _

_ "I'm serious," his father said in a low tone of voice. "You are going to marry your mother's and my friend's daughter. You will meet her tomorrow and get to know her." _

_ Again, Nick shook his head, still chuckling. _

_ "You gotta be joking," he told his own father. "Mom?"_

_ He turned his head at his mom and as he saw Denise's eyes fall towards the table, he realized that it was true. His smile diminished quickly and anger boiled inside of him. _

_ "You gotta be joking me!" he exclaimed, his right hand curling into a fist underneath the table on his lap. "I am no way getting married to a girl I have never met!"_

_ "You're going to get married to her Nicholas and that's that," his father responded._

_ "Fuck no!" he yelled making everyone surrounding them look over. "I will not get married like I will not work for your fake ass company. You do not control me. I am at legal age and I can make my own decisions whether you like it or not."_

_ "Son," Denise whispered quietly, giving a little squeeze on Nick's hand that she was still holding. "Please just listen."_

_ He looked at his mother and shook his head. _

_ "I'm sorry mom," he responded to her gently and softly. "I can't. Goodbye."_

_ With that, he stood up from his seat and let go of his mother's hand. He gave her a soft peck on her cheek and as his eyes met his father's, he glared at him before walking out and leaving his parents at their table._

"Shit!" he shouted, laughing. "I think I'm hella fucking drunk!"

After a couple of more shots, Marry You by Bruno Mars, Nicholas' current favorite song, began playing. He stood up from their VIP table at TAO and headed towards the dance floor. He never did like dancing, but it was his jam and he was drunk. He couldn't help it. Right when he stepped on the dance floor with his friends behind him, he spotted an attractive young woman. Her hair in highlights and semi-curled while her simple, yet very sexy black one shoulder dress hugged her curves so perfectly.

Smirking, he stumbled his way to her until he could officially reach her. He then grabbed her arm and turned her toward him, making her body collapse into his. Shocked, she looked up at the person. As her blue eyes met his brown ones, she couldn't help but to giggle. He was cute, she thought. Shrugging her shoulder and biting her lips, she started to dance with him. Throughout the song, the two danced with each other, grinding their bodies to the melody.

"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you," he sung to her as his lips were right next to her ear, making the young woman shiver.

She pulled away from him and their eyes locked. As the song came to an end, their faces got nearer and nearer to each other. Soon, their lips touched and they were making out on the dance floor. After a while, the two pulled away.

"Miley," the brunette said to the curly-headed young man.

"Nicholas," he responded back.

A smile plastered Miley's face and her eyes twinkled under the club lights. She leaned in towards him, her lips almost touching his ear.

"Marry me," she said instead of asking him.

Nicholas pulled away from her and took a small step back. His eyebrows knitted together and his head turned sideways, but the small smile on his never left.

"What?" he yelled over the music.

"Marry Me!" Miley shouted back.

He looked at the young woman in front of him for a moment, wondering whether she was joking. However, without hesitation, she pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in, putting her forehead on his and her lips so close to his, teasingly.

"Marry me," she whispered before closing the gap between them and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

After the kiss, their eyes once again locked. Blue met brown. Nicholas' small smile turned into a bigger one, showing his teeth while Miley bit her lower lip.

.

* * *

.

That's it for now. Next Friday, there will be an update. Tell me what you think.. Should I continue posting updates? Or should I not?

Have a great weekend. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Update. But it's short... My bad. **

* * *

.

The sun came and the moon disappeared. The light from outside lit the whole area which woke up the people in the room.

As he felt the sun's rays invading the darkness, he groaned. He scooted to the left side but as he moved his body, he collided with another. He then quickly opened his eyes and saw a girl in his bed currently waking up from her sleep. She turned towards him and when she saw him, her jaw opened.

"What happened last night?" she asked, sitting up and pulling the sheets to cover her body.

"I don't know," he said making himself comfortable on the bed, sitting up and leaning on the wall behind him.

Just then, something had caught his eyes. On her left hand, a ring shimmered under the light.

"Holy shit!" he muttered under his breath. "Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Look at your hand!"

Putting both hands near her face, her eyes widened at the sight.

"No! No! No!" she responded back. "We didn't! Oh My! Please tell me we didn't."

She looked at him as he looked at her, panic struck between them.

"We got married," Miley and Nicholas both whispered to each other at the same time.

Uncontrollable panic rushed through Nick's veins. _What would his parents think of him?_ He told them he would never marry a complete stranger, and he did just that. Surely his father would call him a hypocrite and never take him seriously. He looked at Miley sternly.

"We've got to fix this right now," Nick said demandingly. "Man, what a stupid thing to do! What was I thinking, what was I thinking?" he repeated.

Miley was covering her face with her hands.

After a few minutes of silence, Nick approached her, trying to be gentle and understanding this time.

"I'm sorry," Miley softly whispered.

"Hey, it's not a big deal. We get the marriage annulled and no one ever has to know about it. It's as easy as a signature on paper," Nicholas said sounding optimistic.

She uncovered her face but could not look at Nick directly in the eye.

"Look, you don't have to worry about it. What do you say we get some breakfast and enjoy ourselves! I mean, we are in Vegas after all!"

She was still unsure of what to think at the present moment. _Did she really just marry a random guy she had met at the club?_ Regardless, Nicholas' suggestion got Miley to form a small smile on her face.

"That sounds like a great idea. Give me half an hour to shower and get ready." She slowly removed the ring that Nick had given her on their wedding day and placed it in the bed-side drawer.

Within the hour, they were leaving the hotel. It was a hot day in Vegas, but there was a nice breeze that made the walk a little more bearable. After walking a few blocks, Nicholas spots a hot dog joint.

"That's a quick and easy meal," he thought to himself. They could scarf down the hot dogs and go to a notary to sign the divorce papers by mid-afternoon.

"How about Pink Zone?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah, that looks pretty good. I'm starving!" Miley said enthusiastically, eager to get anything in her empty stomach.

She was standing in front of him in line. She looked very well put-together. She was wearing sleek white shorts that were mid-thigh length and a tasteful turquoise top. She had a style all her own. Nick got a whiff of her perfume.

"I like that perfume you got on," he said casually.

"Oh, thank you," she uttered trying to keep from blushing.

"Next in line! I can help the next customer in line! shouted the cashier.

Miley looked at the menu for a few more seconds, then walked up to the counter.

"Hi, may I please have 1 All-American Dog, 1 corndog, a side of sweet potato fries, and a Diet Pepsi, please?" Miley asked politely.

"Yes ma'am," the cashier said in a suggestive matter. "Mmm mmm mmm I like a nice-figured girl with an appetite!" he told her shamelessly.

"Excuse me," Nick said butting in. "Can you please just take her order and keep the inappropriate comments to yourself?"

The cashier felt defensive as he puts both hands up in front of his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you her boyfriend?"

Nick was caught off-guard. He wanted to come back with a witty remark, but did not know what to say. As he stood there, his lips pursed tight and his mind was running wild.

"He's my husband, actually," Miley quickly said, saving Nick from embarrassment.

The cashier's arrogant smile quickly vanished.

"My apologies," said the Cashier seriously. "Sir, I meant no disrespect. I'm ready to take your order whenever you're ready."

Miley looked at Nickn, who was relieved that she had backed him up, but seemed uncomfortable with the situation. He looked at her and as their eyes locked, he gave her a small smile, thanking her for what she had done.

"We can eat somewhere else if you want," she suggested quietly.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere else," Nick responded back to her, his smile getting bigger.

They left the food stand without another word.

* * *

.

**Sorry so short**. I needed to stop here because I forgot I changed some stuff on the next part and haven't written down on a story form.

And thanks for the reviews, truly do appreciate it. :)


	3. UPDATE

Thank you so much for the reviews you have given me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated BUT I have posted the FULL STORY. So I hope you enjoy it.

Feedback would be totally great and awesome.

Thanks again for the support.

xoxo

Thechapterzofourlife


End file.
